<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa: Enjoy Your Slay! Free Time Events by BigDumbSkeletons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624389">Danganronpa: Enjoy Your Slay! Free Time Events</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDumbSkeletons/pseuds/BigDumbSkeletons'>BigDumbSkeletons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danganronpa: Enjoy your Slay! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Free Time Events, Gen, Injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDumbSkeletons/pseuds/BigDumbSkeletons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are the free time events!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danganronpa: Enjoy your Slay! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019638</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Table of Contents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Table Of Contents</p><p>Chapter 1: Table of Contents</p><p>Chapter 2: Kasumi</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kasumi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“You keep bandages on you?” asked Sachie.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. This happens a lot.” answered Kasumi</p><p> </p><p>“A lot?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am the Ultimate Unlucky Student. I have accidents all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can see that…Anyways what you want to ask me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to ask you-OUCH!”</p><p> </p><p>    She quickly tripped on her own feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god! You need help?” asked Sachie.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok. I can handle myself…You know what? I’ll just ask you later.” said Kasumi.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok…”</p><p> </p><p>Free Time Event 2</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Sachie!” said Kasumi.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kasumi. So, what were you going to ask me?” asked Sachie.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to ask for your help making a charm.”</p><p> </p><p>“A charm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. A good luck charm to be exact. Usually I just deal with my luck but in a situation like this...I need to get rid of it or at least reduce my bad luck.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t </p><p> </p><p>Free Time Event 4</p><p> </p><p>“Here you go Kasumi! I finished yours for you!” said Sachie.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Sachie! I really do appreciate it!” said Kasumi. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe it will help with your luck!”</p><p> </p><p>“I sure hope so! How about we try it out?”</p><p> </p><p>“How are you going to do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Watch this!”</p><p> </p><p>    She went and started to do a handstand but before she could say anything, she not only fell, she rolled about ten feet and hit her head on a wall.</p><p> </p><p>“KASUMI!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch! Sachie, will you get me something cold?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry! Whatever you do, DO NOT FALL ASLEEP!”</p><p> </p><p>    Sachie quickly ran to the restaurant and after a few minutes, Kasumi was fine.</p><p> </p><p>Free Time Event 5</p><p> </p><p>“So, plan b?” asked Sachie.</p><p> </p><p>“There must be other ways to get good luck,” said Kasumi.</p><p> </p><p>“Um...horseshoes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Where will we find horseshoes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good point. How about a rabbit foot? I see some rabbits hopping around-“</p><p> </p><p>“NO! NOT THE POOR RABBITS!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok! Ok! How about a four leaf clover?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe...but what are the odds we find a four leaf clover?”</p><p> </p><p>“About 10,000 to 1 but we got this! We just gotta be hopeful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok…”</p><p> </p><p>   After hours of looking they found it. </p><p> </p><p>“I found one! Here you go Kasumi!” said Sachie.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait. We found one?” asked Kasumi.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep! Maybe my charm helped me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Haha. Maybe it did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now with the charm and the four leaf clover your luck should improve.”</p><p> </p><p>“I sure hope so.”</p><p> </p><p>Free Time Event 6</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Sachie. Can we talk in private?” asked Kasumi.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Let’s go to your room.” said Sachie.</p><p> </p><p>    The pair quickly went to Kasumi’s room. It has a bunch of Hello Kitty plushies. The room is also very blue and has tons of holes like someone accidentally fell hard into it.</p><p> </p><p>“So did the charm and the four leaf clover work?” asked Sachie.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, no.” answered Kasumi.</p><p> </p><p>“Dammit! You were so happy when we found that clover.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still happy we did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Looking for clovers was fun! Also making those charms was entertaining too. The blue charm you helped me made looks so pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is why I invited you here. To thank you for spending time with me. Most people avoid me, but not you.”</p><p> </p><p>“People avoid you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Most people don’t like the bad luck I have because they are afraid they’ll get bad luck too.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s awful. Well, I hang out with as much as you want. Hell, once we get out of this we should become roommates!”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! You are a great person to be around. You are very sweet and I know if I get injured you are prepared to help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I do have bandages always on me...Ok! I’ll be glad to be your friend!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>